1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surveillance and, in particular, to monitoring for objects of interest. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring traffic and identifying vehicles.
2. Background
Video surveillance of traffic is commonly performed. For example, camera systems are often used to obtain images of license plates on vehicles in various areas. For example, camera systems are used on toll roads for collection of tolls. The camera systems obtain images of license plates for vehicles passing through toll booths. Optical character recognition processes are used to identify license plates in the images for the vehicles. With the identification of the license plates, tolls may be applied to different vehicles passing through the toll booths.
Additionally, video camera systems also are used to monitor traffic at different locations. For example, a camera system may be used at an intersection to determine whether vehicles are adhering to traffic signals, such as red lights. As another example, camera systems may be placed at different locations on roadways to monitor traffic congestion.
In some cases, mobile camera systems are used. For example, a police vehicle may employ a camera system with a license plate recognition process running on a computer in the police vehicle. The license plate recognition process identifies the license plates in the images taken by the camera system. This information is compared with a database in the computer in the police vehicle to identify vehicles of interest.
Currently available surveillance systems may not provide the desired flexibility for monitoring traffic in all situations. For example, in some cases, it may be desirable to monitor traffic in an area covertly. Currently available systems typically have used cameras mounted in locations that may be more easily identified than desired. For example, in some cases, camera systems for monitoring traffic are often located on overpasses, light poles, signal lights, and other locations. Some portable surveillance systems are integrated into police vehicles or other vehicles.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.